The girl in the web page
by xlspx
Summary: Asesinatos a adolescentes adictas a internet logra que el FBI preste atención al caso. Brennan y Booth se introducen en la Web para descubrir quien es el asesino. Pero Brennan se involucra demasiado... BXB
1. Chapter 1

**Cuarto fic de Bones. Espero que tenga final, no como el otro.Espero verlos dando vueltas. Muchos besos**

**LunizLysius**

* * *

—Vamos, Bones, es sólo una fiesta.

—Ya he dicho que no.

—¡Una fiesta de año nuevo¡Para festejar el año!

—No tengo nada que festejar sobre este año.

—Vamos, Bones. No es una decisión que opacará tu vida.

—Sí lo es, y lo sabes.

—No lo es. Sólo es una fiesta de Fin de Año.

—¿Y por que debo ir¿Cuál es mi obligación ahí?

—Por que quiero pasar año nuevo contigo.

Bones se detuvo en seco y miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Booth. Él le regaló una de sus sonrisas por la mitad y ella bufó. No podía ser posible que los últimos días del año, Booth insistiera constantemente en ir a una aburrida fiesta.

—Ok. Pasamos año nuevo. Tomamos un café en el Dinner y cada uno va a su casa—le propuso ella.

—¡Pero no es el punto, Bones! Es una fiesta de año nuevo. ¡Todos irán!

—¿A quienes te refieres con todos?

—Los nerds, ya sabes, tú... yo... los chicos del FBI. ¡Una fiesta con pocas personas!—le decía mientras caminaban hacia su oficina. Brennan parecía que no iba a aceptar.

—¿Una fiesta de pocas personas¡No es cierto, Booth¡Seguramente será una fiesta llena de gente que quiere divertirse, bailar y tomar...! Y yo... estoy ocupada.

—¿Ah si?

—Si, claro—le dijo con altanería—. ¿Qué pensaste que iba a hacer?

—Y... me imaginé al Jeffersonian completamente oscuro y a ti y a Zack buscando pistas en los huesos—intentó averiguar él. Bones no habló y él empezó a reírse.

—Estaba pensando en ir a cenar.

—¿Sola?

—No...

—¿Entonces con quien?—le preguntó mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón.

—Con...

Booth puso los ojos en blanco y miró enojado a la doctora Temperance Brennan. Ambos caminaban hacia el laboratorio. Brennan sacó su pase de seguridad y se acercó al nuevo esqueleto que se encontraba por examinar. Camille la miró cuando entró con Booth.

—¿Ya están peleando?

—No… no estábamos peleando—dijo ella con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No quiere ir a la fiesta de fin de año—explicó Booth detrás de Brennan señalándola.

—¿No irá, doctora Brennan? Todo el laboratorio irá.

—Aunque vaya todo Estados Unidos no iré a una ridícula fiesta de fin de año. No me gustan las celebraciones.

—¿Por qué? Un lugar lleno de gente…

—Lleno de gente alcohólica, buscando diversión y olvidándose de sus verdaderas obligaciones. Tengo otros planes—dijo mientras observaba el esqueleto con atención. Booth bufó a lo lejos—. Mujer adolescente. Unos… aparentemente… 17 o 18 años. Según los golpes en las piernas… la arrolló un automóvil.

—Eso es lo que más sabemos, Bones.

—¿A que te refieres?

—Este no es un caso normal. Pero primero debemos hablar con la madre de la chica—le explicó Booth.

—Mi hija era una chica normal. Lo juro. Era amada por sus padres. Era… era Jocelyn. Nunca un problema. Notas altas. Su único problema era Internet. Estaba siempre sentada delante del monitor. Y nunca supe que hacía.

—¿Su hija borraba el historial de su computadora?—le preguntó Booth mientras Brennan se sentaba delante del ordenador. De fondo de pantalla estaba la hermosa chica sonriente junto a un chico.

—No lo sé. No conozco ese mundo aparte.

—Tiene el acceso a una pagina llamada… _**Debes morir**_. Ha entrado casi 100 veces durante la semana—dijo Brennan entrando a la dirección. Cuando entró empezó a reírse—. ¿Qué es esto?

—El problema del caso. Es una pagina donde pones tus datos y te dicen cuando morirás—le dijo él sonriente intentando apartar a Brennan del ordenador.

—¿Y como sabes estás cosas?

—Todo el mundo conoce esta pagina—dijo Booth. Ella corrió a Booth y empezó a dejar sus datos—. ¿Qué hace?

—No puedo creer como crees en estás cosas. No entiendo como esta pagina tiene fama. ¡No mires mis datos!—se quejó ella enojada. Puso sus datos e hizo clic en una calavera.

—¿Morirás a sangre fría por un enano blanco?—se burló Booth aunque no le causó gracia ver la tumba animada de Bones—. ¡Este año!

—No puede ser tan ingenuo, Booth—dijo cerrando la pantalla y levantándose. Miró a la madre de la chica asesinada y se dio cuenta que ambos habían estado insultándola. Bones tosió y Booth se recompuso de su estado de risa espontánea. Miró a la mujer.

—Discúlpenos, por favor. Me gustaría entrevistar a sus amigos íntimos.

—Si, no hay problema.

—¿Qué crees?—preguntó Booth en la camioneta para romper el silencio o para que Brennan dejará de mirar la calle en busca de enanos blancos.

—¿Sobre el caso? Creo que no tiene nada que ver con esa pagina de Internet.

—La victima era adicta a Internet.

—No seas ingenuo, Booth. Tal vez iba a tener un encuentro con algún joven o tal vez fue un accidente.

—No entiendes el punto, Bones. Hay 3 adolescentes que han muerto de la misma manera. Su muerte es pronosticada por una pagina de Internet. Y se cumple. Al morir, el asesino toma sus cuerpos, los calcina y los deja en la puerta de la casa de la victima. Como paso con esta chica—le explicó Booth recordando el caso. De sólo pensarlo le daba escalofríos.

—No creo que un enano blanco venga a asesinarme, Booth.

—Igual te pondré vigilancia.

—¿Cómo "_la llamada"_?

—¿Quién llamó?

Booth empezó a reírse mientras Angela intentaba no hacerlo. Brennan los miraba sin entender a que se referían. Hodgins entró al despacho de Angela tranquilamente y miró a Booth sorprendido por su risa.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

—Bones no conoce el filme _"La llamada"_. Es algo sorprendente. Por un semana no quise atender el teléfono, Bones—le comentó Booth y ella lo miró sin entender. Angela bufó.

—_La Llamada_ es una película donde ves un videocasete y mueres a los siete días.

—No creo que un enano blanco venga a asesinarme en 7 días y todavía no me han llamado—explicó Brennan furiosa al instante que le sonaba el celular. Todos dieron un salto mientras que la dueña del celular ponía los ojos en blanco—. Es Zack. No un enano blanco.

—Pero se le parece—comentó Booth haciendo reír a Hodgins.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

—De acuerdo, Bones. Te molestaré todo el tiempo que haga falta. Si no vienes a la fiesta de Fin de Año... certificaré que tu padre es un asesino y merece la pena de muerte—le dijo pensándolo, aunque sólo lo decía en broma. Se dejó caer en el sillón del despacho de Brennan.

—¡Booth!

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo harás?

—Sí.

Bones se quedó en silencio mirando su ordenador. No podía ser cierto lo que él le decía. Abrió su correo por arte de magia y se sorprendió cuando vio un mail de su hermano.

—Booth... ven aquí un minuto.

—¿Has decidido ya?—preguntó caminando hacia el ordenador y poniéndose detrás de Brennan intimidando su espacio personal. Ella hizo un clic en el mensaje aunque le parecía demasiado extraño.

El correo desapareció, en cambio, la pantalla se puso en negro y una voz irreconocible dijo:

—_Doctora Temperance Brennan, está amenazada de muerte. Sus días serán contados. Agradecemos su visita a Debes morir._

Bones se fue hacia atrás. Booth sacó su celular y mandó a revisar el correo de Brennan. Ella seguía mirando el correo sin poder creerlo. A colgar el teléfono, se acercó a ella y puso sus manos en los hombros de Brennan.

—Oye, todo estará bien. Yo estoy al tanto. Nada te sucederá, Bones.

—Eso no fue normal... no fue nada comparado con lo que me ha...

En ese momento, el monitor estalló en miles de pedazos. Bones gritó horrorizada. Un vidrio del monitor había entrado en su mejilla. Las alarmas empezaron a sonar. Angela entró sobresaltada.

—Quédate quieta, Bones. No respires—le susurró el agente sacando el vidrio muy lentamente. Ella lo miró horrorizada sin saber que hacer—. Tranquila... tranquila...

La seguridad en Jeffersonian había aumentado considerablemente. Booth había avisado lo cometido al FBI y había policías hasta en los baños. Dos guardias custodiaban la entrada al despacho de Brennan. Y Booth había enviado a un francotirador a vigilar el departamento de la antropóloga.

—¿No crees que has llegado a la exageración?

—No lo creo. Que una computadora estalle no es cosa de todos los días—le respondió Booth mientras se acomodaba en el sillón.

—¿Puedo tener un poco de espacio personal? ¡No me has dejado sola ni un minuto!

—Y no pienso hacerlo. Ahora siéntate y dime... ¿Quien crees que te envió ese mail?—le preguntó sentándose decentemente y mirándola seriamente. Brennan se sentó a su lado pensativa.

—Tenía la dirección de mi hermano. Pero según lo que decía... eran de esa pagina Web—reflexionó.

—¿Y si de verdad asesina adolescentes?

—Booth, tengo 31 años.

—Cierto. Pero... ¿Y si sale una mujer con mucho cabello e intenta asesinarte para dejar tus...?—se detuvo cuando notó el mal humor de Brennan—. De acuerdo. Ningún fantasma extraño. Pero... ¿Quién está detrás de esto?

—Es algo obvio. Un grupo de adolescentes asesinos. Al anotar los datos eligen una ridícula muerte, pero que esté entre sus manos. Y después la logran. Para eliminar datos, calcinan los huesos...

—Agente Booth, hemos localizado la computadora de donde fue enviado al mail a la doctora Brennan—dijo un hombre interrumpiendo el momento. Booth hizo un chasquido con la lengua y levantó la mirada.

—De acuerdo. Entonces tú te quedas aquí, Bones, mientras yo intento...—empezó a decir pero se detuvo cuando Brennan buscaba su cazadora y salía del despacho. Booth corrió hacia ella—. Espera, espera, Bones. Estás en peligro y...

Pero Brennan ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Durante el viaje ninguno habló. Brennan miraba nerviosa la ventana. Notaba que un auto los perseguía, pero Booth le había explicado que era del FBI. Él iba en silencio por primera vez. Al llegar a una casa normal se sorprendieron. Bajaron de la camioneta.

—¿Vas a tocar el timbre?—susurró Booth mirando a una distraída Brennan. Ella dejó escapar una risita al ver que estaba nerviosa. Él sonrió pero frunció el ceño al momento de tirar la puerta abajo.

—**¡FBI!**

—¿No deberías decir eso antes de romper la puerta?—preguntó Brennan detrás de él.

—Este no es cualquier criminal, Bones—le dijo con seriedad mientras caminaba por el Hall. El arma levantada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Casi te deja sin mejilla.

—Eso no puede ser cierto. No podía.

—Shh. Calla un minuto—le ordenó y ella lo miró enojada. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una habitación. Brennan se adelantó pero él la tomó del brazo—. ¿Podrías hacer el papel de mujer?

—¿De mujer? ¿Disculpa?

—Has que tienes miedo, llora y si puedes grita. Me sentiría mejor en vez de arriesgar tu vida constantemente.

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco. Booth tomó la iniciativa como buen Macho Alfa. Se acercó a una computadora.

—Seguramente esta es la computadora donde te enviaron la amenaza. ¿Quieres darle un vistazo? ¿Bones? ¿Bones?—preguntó dándose vuelta y buscando a su compañera. Salió de la habitación con el arma levantada.

Un disparo se escuchó del piso de abajo. Booth bajó las escaleras y escuchó un grito de dolor. Cuando apareció en el Hall se encontró con Brennan arrodillada en el suelo muy lejos de su pistola.

—¿Qué sucedió? Desapareciste en segundos.

—Se... escapó. Fue por el... jardín—le dijo sin aire. Fue hacia la cocina y encontró la puerta trasera. Salió al jardín y vio a un individuo de negro intentando trepar por un rosedal. Booth lo siguió.

—**¡FBI! ¡LEVANTE LAS MANOS PARA QUE PUEDA VERLAS!**

El individuo se desesperó pero pudo trepar perfectamente. Booth corrió y lo siguió. Pero era demasiado difícil trepar. Cuando lo logró, entró en un jardín ajeno y corrió al hombre.

—¡Levanta las manos, maldito! ¡Detente o disparo!

Sin escucharlo, siguió corriendo por la calle. Booth lo seguía pero se daba cuenta que el aire le fallaba. Se paró en seco y disparó. El hombre, bastante lejos, cayó al suelo. Booth empezó a correr pero un auto negro pasó a su lado y empezó a disparar. Booth se lanzó al suelo y vio como se llevan a su fugitivo.

—¡Maldición!—gritó furioso. Tomó su radio y empezó a indicarles a sus compañeros que auto debían seguir. Se recostó en el asfalto sintiendo la sangre correr de su estómago.

—¡Booth! ¡Booth!

—Llévame al auto, Bones, estoy bien—le dijo con los ojos cerrados por el dolor. Sintió sus manos frías desabrochando su camisa—. ¡Te digo que estoy bien, Bones! ¡Déjame!

—Pero, Booth... tienes una herida de bala profunda. La hemorragia te hará perder el control de tus actos. Déjame tratarle—le pidió al momento que Booth se desmayaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Debes admitir que no estás en forma—se burló Brennan para levantar el animo. Booth la miró de mal humor mientras que ambos salían del hospital. Hacía más de cuatro horas que estaban ahí.

Ambos subieron al auto de la doctora. Brennan condujo bastante contenta. Booth maldecía constantemente. El celular de ella sonó y ambos se miraron.

-Atiéndelo. Si es una amenaza no podemos rastrearlo—susurró Booth. Ella miró la llamada y le mostró quien era.

-Dime Hodgins—atendió ella mientras Booth dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-_Hemos revisado los huesos de la victima y hemos descubierto una diferencia con los demás._

-¿Los huesos de Jocelyn?

-_Sí. Tiene los huesos de la muñeca y los tobillos fracturados. Es la única._

-Eso significa...

-_Que a los creadores de la pagina no les salió perfecto el asesinato_—dijo Hodgins desde la otra línea.

-_O que no siempre mueren de la manera que están sentenciados_—acotó Zack desde lejos.

-Bien dicho. Llámame si tienes algún dato más.

Cuando Brennan dobló para llegar a la calle de Jeffersonian, un auto se les interceptó. Booth le avisó a Brennan pero ella no pudo girar. Chocaron instantáneamente. Gracias a que la doctora tenía el cinto de seguridad, no tuvo un gran choque. Pero Booth fue disparado hacia delante. El auto aceleró y se alejó rápidamente. Los guardias de seguridad empezaron a seguirlo.

-¡Booth!—gritó Brennan intentando sacarse el cinturón. Estaba trabado. Peleó con el cinto y corrió hacia Booth. La sangre desbordaba. Estaba de espaldas a ella, con la boca pegada al asfalto—. ¡Booth¡Booth¡Despierta!

Lo vio vuelta y notó que aún estaba vivo. Tenía todo el rostro cortado y lastimado. Brennan escuchó como un auto venía hacia ellos. Ella se agachó y se tapó el cuerpo con las manos, intentando también proteger a Booth.

El auto enemigo pasó a su lado con un brazo extendido por la ventanilla, y un arma a la vista. Brennan ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Cuando escuchó que se marchó, la policía se acercó a la doctora.

-Doctora Brennan¿Se encuentra bien?—le preguntó un guardia.

-¡Doctora Brennan!—gritó Camille cuando llegó corriendo, al parecer el desastre que habían hecho había sonido bastante sonoro.

La doctora seguía cerca del cuerpo de Booth protegiendo a ambos. Los policías la sacaron levemente notando el estado en el que estaba.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, Sweety?—preguntó Angela con pesadez. Brennan le sonrió mientras que intentaba buscar más datos en la pagina—. Me preocupa que estés trabajando después de lo que has sufrido.

-Estoy bien, Angela.

-Tendrías que haberte visto. Abrazabas a Booth completamente ida—le informó su mejor amiga. Brennan se mordió el labio inferior escurriendo sus pocas conclusiones.

-Estaba en estado de shock. Era normal que mi cerebro fallará después de haber estado en dos tiroteos y un choque de vehículos.

-Pero además. Parecía que amarás a Booth.

-El amor es solo una adaptación emocional para una necesidad física, Angela. Y no siento nada por Booth—le comentó mientras seguía buscando más información en la pagina. Nada. Nada que le dijera quienes eran.

-Quiero creer que no.

Booth sonrió cuando vio a Brennan entrar en la habitación donde estaba hospitalizado. Había tenido visitas de todos menos de Bones. Ella se acercó y le dejó en la bandeja de comida los postres que él tanto amaba.

-Te los envía Hodgins.

-¡Wow! Acá me dan uno por día—se quejó Booth empezando a comerlo. Buscó una cuchara y Bones sacó de su bolsa una. Él la miró fascinado—. Eres_maravillosa_. ¿Algo nuevo sobre la pagina Web?

-Otra victima. El novio de Jocelyn.

-¿El novio¿No dijo la madre que no tenía a nadie?

-Eso dijo. Pero según el perfil de Jocelyn era administradora de un foro y el chico también estaba en él. Hodgins pudo entrar a su cuenta y descubrimos que era su novio por Internet. Jamás se habían visto—le explicó ella sentándose en una silla cerca de él.

-Los milagros de Internet. Hasta las personas más antisociales consiguen novios. Tal vez deberías entrar.

-Suelo entrar a Internet.

-¡Cierto que tenías un novio de Internet!

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Soportar a Booth era una cosa. Tenía que verlo solo cuando trabajan. Con su humor poco inteligente, sus bromas agrias y su carácter de Macho Alfa. Pero tener que estar a su lado por culpa era otra cosa.

-¿Irás a la fiesta de fin de año?

-¿Comprendes el significado de la palabra no?

-Casi muero por tu culpa, Bones, piensa en mi.

-No iré.

-¿Y si mueres antes... de...?

-¿Por qué te detienes?

Booth se quedó pensativo. Había dejado de comer su postre y miraba el vacío. En un instante se quiso poner de pie. Bones lo retuvo.

-¿Estás loco? Aún estás lastimado.

-¿Lastimado¿No te has dado cuenta de lo que ellos pretenden? Intentan alejarme de tu custodia. Y en la pagina decía que morirías este año. El cual, ya termina. ¡Bones, si no estoy de pie puede asesinarte un enano blanco!—le dijo enojado.

-Ningún enano...

-Sí lo harán.

* * *

Viene muy pobre la cosa.Espero que perdonen. La imaginación no llega. NI un poco. Tal vez en las vacaciones salga algo más. Gracias Sarah por la buena onda ! Espero tu RR!:

Besos :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

-¿Qué haces aquí, Booth?—preguntó Camille cuando vio a Booth y a Bones entrando al laboratorio. Angela se rió por lo bajo mientras que seguía en la pagina Web.

-Dice que quiere protegerme de los enanos blancos.

Hodgins se rió y miró a Zack. Bones puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó al esqueleto de la nueva victima. También tenía las muñecas y tobillos rotos. Pero faltaba parte del cráneo.

-Doctora Brennan, hemos analizado el tiempo de muerte y descubrimos el mismo—le explicó Zack apareciendo detrás de ella.

-Encontré tierra especial y la analicé—explicó Hodgins de la nada yendo hacia el ordenador y abriendo miles de ventanas—. Según lo que descubrí estuvieron en una granja abandonada de Arizona.

-¿Arizona? ¿Por qué se fueron tan lejos?—preguntó Booth haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Intenta descubrir más sobre...

-¡Arizona!—exclamó Angela—. En la pagina decía sobre Arizona.

Todos fueron al despacho de Angela, Booth fue maldiciendo en silencio para que nadie lo escuchara. Todos se sentaron alrededor de Angela, quien abrió la bendita pagina Web y empezó a navegar. Llegó a un mapa enorme de Arizona.

-¿Ven? Dice que Arizona es la zona de la muerte. Nunca entendí por que. Pero...

-¡Oye! Ahí hay un desperfecto de la pagina—dijo Booth cuando Angela tocó un link equivocado. Ella volvió al mapa y tocó el link otra vez. Había un link que no tenía destino.

-¡Estás herido no puedes protegerme! ¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?—se quejó Brennan mientras que abría la puerta de su casa y dejaba que Booth entrara.

-Tienes un francotirador custodiándote pero nada mejor que la presencia del agente especial Seeley Booth—le dijo él sonriéndole—. Además muero por unos macarrones con queso. Y en mi casa nadie me levantará si me caigo.

-Estás abusando de mi, Booth. Te he pedido perdón por lo que cometí.

-Si quieres duermo en el sillón no tengo problema. No es necesario que te hagas problemas.

-¿Dormir? ¡No dormirás en mi casa!

-¿Y quien te cuidará? Ellos no subestiman que podría dormir aquí.

-Nadie lo hace. Es deliberadamente ridículo. No dormiré...

-Tú en tu cama, yo en el sillón, Bones. ¿Mucha ciencia?—le preguntó yendo a la heladera. Ella se quedó mirándolo sorprendida. Se sentía como en su casa. Sacó dos cervezas, una se la dio a Brennan y cuando se sentó en el sillón hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Estás seguro de que no deberías descansar en una cama?

-¿Me estás invitando a tu cama, Bones?

-No, a la habitación de invitados.

-Estoy bien con el sillón, Bones.

Brennan se sentó a su lado mientras él tomaba el control remoto. Ella suspiró y él se puso a cambiar de canales. El silencio reinó entre los dos.

-No es necesario que cocines, Bones.

-¿Qué? Ah, cierto. Cocinaré si quieres.

-No, no. Yo cocinaré—ofreció él levantándose y sonriéndole. Ella también se levantó—. No soy un invitado, sino un intruso. ¿Qué opinas... si hago espaguetis?

Ella se rió ante la emoción de Booth y asintió. Él desapareció en la cocina. Comieron tranquilamente mientras que él le contaba como había hecho la comida. Ella escuchó atenta. Conversaciones sin sentido. Sobre Parker, su vida, Parker, su trabajo y Parker.

-Me iré a dormir, Booth—le dijo cuando Booth dejó los platos impecables sin ayuda de nadie. Él la miró sorprendido.

_¿Qué esperabas, Seeley? ¿Qué se quedará tomando café en una conversación intima? ¡Despierta! Es Bones, no cualquiera._

-Si sucede algo, grita. Buenas noches, Temperance—susurró sin dejar de mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella dudó unos instantes y miró el sofá—. Estaré en el sofá cuidando tu vida.

-Gracias—susurró sin saber que decir. Booth se rió y se puso de espaldas mientras terminaba de limpiar—. Buenas noches, Seeley.

El escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda no tenía descripción. Fue profundamente emocional. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Suspiró y pero sonrió. Al menos no iba a dormir completamente solo. Cuando pensaba irse a dormir, escuchó los gritos desesperados de Brennan.

No me odien!!! Hasta a mi me da bronca como termina!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

-¡Booth! ¡Booth!

Él entró con el arma en sus manos apuntándole a la nada. Brennan estaba en el suelo mirando horrorizada su cama. Cuando él lo hizo, también se horrorizó. Toda clase de serpientes se encontraban entrelazándose en la cama de Brennan. Ella temblaba de miedo, completamente shockeada.

-Bones, Bones. Oye. Desierta—le pidió Booth arrodillándose ante ella. La mujer lo miró con su rostro pálido y su mirada perdida. Él se mordió los labios preocupado—. ¿Me oyes, Bones? ¡Temperance!

Ella dirigió su mirada a él. Booth la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó de la habitación. La dejó en el sillón ya que no podía hacer más esfuerzos. Ella se abrazaba el cuerpo completamente perdida. Booth saco su teléfono.

En 10 minutos, el departamento de Brennan se volvió la cafetería del FBI. Todos los oficiales caminaban de un lado al otro. Muchos se llevaban las serpientes. Booth hablaba con todos seriamente. Cuando él último se marchó, se acercó a la mujer.

Aún seguía shockeada abrazándose los brazos y mirando al vacío. Booth se sentó a su lado. La observó detenidamente. Acarició su hombro intentando animarla.

-¿Bones?—le susurró y ella lo miró temblando—. Mataré a los desgraciados que te están haciendo esto. Te lo prometo.

Él se acercó y la abrazó. Escuchó el llanto de ella en su pecho, como si hubiese vuelto en si. Suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando sintió como le devolvían el abrazo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu habitación? Ha sido una noche larga.

-No.. no... por favor.

-¿Desde cuando le tienes miedo a las serpientes?—le preguntó él sorprendido tomando sus cobijas [xD y dándoselas a ella. Estaba helada.

-Es una historia larga.

-No pienso dormir en toda la noche—le comentó él aunque recordó que ella SI tenía que dormir. Ella se recostó en el sillón y él se sentó cerca de los pies de Brennan. Se puso a mirar televisión pero ella seguía mirándolo—. ¿Qué?

-Nada... sólo gracias. Dormiré aquí si no te molesta.

-Sólo descansa, Bones.

-Lo haré, pero en el cuarto de invitados.

-¿Qué haces?— preguntó Brennan apareciendo en la puerta de la habitación de invitados. Él seguía en la misma posición donde lo había dejado.

-Como me has obligado a dormir aquí, me puse a ver la televisión y... ¡Mira lo que he encontrado! ¡Acaba de empezar la llamada!—exclamó como si fuera su cumpleaños.

-¿Quién llamó? Ah, cierto que es un película. ¿Puedo...?—ella empezó a balbucear mirando el sillón.

-¡Claro!—exclamó dándole unas palmaditas a su costado del sillón.

Brennan se sentó inquieta e incomoda, muy incomoda. Booth le pasó un almohadón y ella lo miró sin entender. Observó el televisor y vio a una mujer rubia en un funeral.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-La rubia es la tía de la chica que se murió por haber visto un video en el que mueres en 7 días.

-Que oración larga.

-¿Podrías prestarle atención a la película en ves de analizar sintacticamente mi oración?

Brennan puso los ojos en blanco mientras miraba la película. Si algo había descubierto Booth en esas dos horas de película. Era que jamás iba a llevar a Bones al cine. Hablaba durante la película, quejándose de lo que parecía irreal y burlándose de las escenas de terror. Aunque cuando la chica salió del televisor, Brennan abrazó con fuerza el almohadón.

Al terminar, se dieron cuenta lo tarde que era. Brennan fue a recostarse y Booth dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el sillón.

A la mañana, Temperance despertó soñolienta y asustada. Había tenido un sueño espantoso donde la chica de la película aparecía, se comía a Booth y un enano blanco la mataba. Rió al salir de su ducha.

Por suerte, Booth se había marchado a trabajar. ¿Por qué los agentes del FBI trabajaban tan temprano? Lo sorprendente fue llegar a la mesa del comedor y encontrarse con un desayuno perfecto. Se sentó frente a la mesa y se rió al recordar el sueño.

Al cuarto bostezo de Brennan, Angela dejó escapar una pequeña risita divertida. La mirada de la antropóloga furiosa la hizo asustar y se quedó en silencio.

-Nueva victima—dijo Booth entrando al campo de la antropóloga. Junto a él venía el cuerpo de la nueva victima. Booth bostezó distraído—. La otra administradora de un foro. Mejor amiga de Jocelyn.

-¿Se conocían personalmente?

-No, eran sólo amigas de Internet.

-La amistad por Internet no existe—comentó Brennan sin sacarle la mirada a los nuevos huesos—. Mujer. 18 o 19 años. Calcinada de nuevo... aparentemente antes de ser carbonizada fue acuchillada brutalmente.

-No lo creo.

-¿No crees que fue acuchillada?

-No, eso no, Bones—le dijo irritado—. Sobre la amistad en Internet. Hay mucha gente que ha encontrado su media naranja y se ha casado con ella.

-Es algo irrelevante. Uno no puede enamorarse de alguien que no ve. Y menos hacerse amigo. La amistad por Internet, puede ser falsa.

-Espera. Primero que todo, Bones. ¿Alguna vez te enamoraste?

-Dados los casos, podría decir que sí.

-¿Alguna vez te enamoraste tanto de alguien que sufriste por no tenerlo? ¿Sufriste al no ser correspondido y rogaste todas las noches que sea mutuo el amor?—le preguntó con voz ronca e invadiendo su terreno. Brennan lo miró frunciendo levemente el ceño.

Todo el laboratorio se mantuvo en silencio degustando la tensión. Camille se acercó al campo. Angela se tapó la cara con la carpeta para contener la risa.

-No. ¿Es problemático?

-Claro que lo es. Te has perdido una parte de tu vida—le dijo dándose la vuelta—. Por cierto, tuviste un novio por Internet. ¿Lo olvidas?

-No fue un novio.

Booth iba a decir algo pero un largo bostezó salió de su boca. Brennan lo miró de mal humor. Camille seguía sin entender. Booth se marchó maldiciendo.

-¿Por qué tienes sueño, Brennan?

-Por que dormí poco.

-¿Ayer no se quedó Booth a dormir en tu casa?—preguntó Angela justo al momento de irse, queriéndose escapar de Brennan. Ella levantó la mirada furiosa y sólo se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de Camille.

-¿Qué?—le preguntó Brennan enojada.

-Brennan.

-Te espero en la puerta del Jeffersonian.

-¿Para que? ¿Te olvidaste de algo?—le preguntó Brennan sin levantarse del asiento de su despacho. El sólo escuchar la voz de Booth le vino un gran dolor de cabeza.

-Sí, a ti. Tenemos que entrevistar al novio de Jocelyn.

-¿Tenemos? ¿No puedes hacerlo solo?

-Naturalmente sí. Pero no quiero que nada te suceda. Y es más divertido cuando vienes.

-Estoy segura en el Jeffersonian. Has puesto más vigilantes que en la Casa Blanca. Estoy bien y puedo cuidarme sola.

-Pero _te necesito aquí_.

-Y a mí me necesitan los huesos. Adiós.

5 paginas! No se pueden quejar! Si, es cierto. Hay un spoiler dentro de la historia. Espero q no se enojen. Pero creo que a lo único que le tiene miedo Brennan es a las serpientes, y quería ponerlo como obstáculo.

La historia da más vueltas y se va de giro, lo admito. Pero la verdad es que estoy cansada de escribir y pensar si les gusta o no, o si les va a parecer original. La verdad es que quiero escribir a gusto. Así que escribiré más tranquila.

Tampoco voy a hacer que Booth se enamora de un teletubi , o que BYB van a ver un concierto. Pero mas o menos escribir tranquila. Pueden quejarse si es ridículo, poco original o no. No tengo problema. Acepto criticas ya que he recibido criticas muy cruelas (no de acá, de otros lados.

Me encanta el papel importante que le doy a Cam en la historia. AVISO: para que los lectores mexicanos o de otros países entiendan mejor puse la historia (como siempre) en español neutral. Por eso brilla mucho el TU o las tonterías como falda, cazadora, cobijas. Para que entiendan y no anden preguntando. Sorry a las Argentinas si les molesta.

Luniz.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brennan dejó su celular mientras cerraba los ojos en cansancio. Booth no iba a decirle que hacer todo el tiempo. Ya tenía más de 30 años y bastante grande era. Se levantó, buscó su cazadora, su bolso y salió al exterior.

Condujo en su coche hasta que llegó a una casa conocida. Bajó y se acercó a la casa de su infancia. Caminó tranquilamente, recorriendo cada parte de la casa, guardándose los tesoros visuales de ella.

Iba a llamar a Booth. Iba a pedirle perdón por su estúpido comportamiento. Ella tenía la culpa. Él la protegía sin dudarlo. Iba a todos lados por ella. Se había lastimado demasiado por salvarla. Booth la quería. Tal vez demasiado. Era preocupante.

¿Por qué había ido a su anterior casa¿Por qué el ir allí le aparecían esas preguntas sobre Booth?

Sacó decidida el celular. Iba a citarlo en el Dinner y a pedirle perdón por su comportamiento. Bueno, tal vez no le pidiera perdón pero iba a tratarlo bien y con la mirada él iba a entender.

-Booth—contestó desde la otra línea.

-Hola, Booth... soy yo—dijo y se detuvo al escuchar pisadas. Giró con el celular en la mano. Buscó en su bolso, pero recordó que lo había dejado en el auto.

-¿Bones¿Qué sucede?

Insultó mentalmente a Booth. ¿Tenía que gritar? Las pisadas aumentaron y se dirigieron a su antigua habitación, donde ella había estado antes. Corrió sin hacer ruido hasta la habitación de Russ y asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Tres hombres vestidos de blanco y con pistolas entraron en el cuarto continuo.

-¡¿Bones?!

«Maldito seas, Booth» pensó mientras se sacaba las botas rápidamente y corría descalza hacia la habitación de sus padres. Ella tenía una ventaja. Conocía la casa. Los hombres empezaron a gritar.

Brennan fue hacia la ventana enorme de sus padres y salió por ella. En el exterior, arriba del tejado, suspiró aire puro.

-Booth, estoy atrapada en mi...

Un disparo sonó y ella dejó caer el celular. Caminó lentamente por el tejado, teniendo cuidado con las tablas rotas. Cuando llegó a la enredadera de su madre bajó tranquilamente.

-¡Ahí está!—gritó alguien y empezaron a disparar.

Brennan, ante el miedo, se dejó caer al suelo. Cayó sentada sintiendo como se lastimaba varios huesos. Mientras no fuera una tortura de cadera.

Se escabulló en el patio trasero tratando de serenarse, aún sabiendo que era imposible.

Disparos y más gritos.

Brennan corrió con velocidad hacia su auto, corriendo a través del jardín. Subió al auto y arrancó. No escuchó nada más que el ruido del motor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

«Serénate, Brennan, nada malo pasó. Nada»

Entró en su departamento y prendió las luces. Gritó al ver que habían entrado de nuevo a su hogar. Las paredes estaban llenas de sangre. Brennan miró todo horrorizada y se marchó.

Permaneció horas y horas sentada en los escalones de la entrada al edificio. El portero le preguntaba cada minuto si le sucedía algo.

En un momento del abismo, alguien apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Ella elevó la vista. Booth estaba frente a ella con su sonrisa despreocupada y amistosa. Se puso de cuchillas y todos sus huesos sonaron. Brennan estaba sentada en un escalón, descalza y abrazándose las piernas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Horrible, Booth. Fue todo tan horrible.

-He entrado a tu casa. No podrás entrar ahí por unos días. ¿Quieres ir a descansar a mi casa? No tengo problemas. Te lo debo. Tu casa será custodiada y estará plagada de policías.

Ella afirmó aún sabiendo que en su sano juicio jamás habría aceptado eso. Obviamente... no estaba en su sano juicio. Sobre todo cuando Booth pasó su brazo por los hombros de ella para llevarla hacia el auto.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Se dio un baño, se cambió con la ropa que Angela le llevó y se recostó en la cama de Booth. Al instante de haber cerrado los ojos, volvió a abrirlos. Toda la cama olía a él. Se concentró en los olores. No era fragancia barata. Parecía ser loción para después de afeitarse y un perfume caro.

Jamás había estado el tiempo suficiente para oler su perfume. Tampoco tenía intenciones, claro estaba. Pero era imposible no saber que era de él. Ese aroma a Macho Alfa. Perfectamente protector.

Rostro perfecto, arrugas diminutas cuando se reía, sonrisa cautivadora, ojos penetrantes. Cuerpo algo fornido pero en forma. Bromista, protector, agente del FBI. Simplemente, Booth lo tenía todo. Hasta era un perfecto padre. Pero misteriosamente, para Brennan no era perfecto.

Booth era su compañero de trabajo. Amigo, muy buen amigo y a veces le costaba decir que era el mejor amigo que tenía. Pero ella lo quería así. A metros de distancia protegiéndola... cuidándola...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El agente entró en su propio departamento con comida. Vio a Brennan sumida en un sueño profundo y reparador. Dejó la comida en el comedor y se dirigió a bañarse. Cuando salió, cambiado y afeitado, Brennan seguía en su sueño.

Cuando el teléfono de ella sonó, despertó al instante. Lo empezó a buscar y Booth recordó que él lo tenía. Lo había rescatado de su casa. Esos aparatos nuevos jamás se rompían.

-¿Hola? Brennan—recordó como se llamaba cuando Booth le pasó el teléfono.

-¡Hola, Temperance¿Cómo estas?

-Hola... Sully. No sabía que eras tú, disculpa. Estoy algo cansada.

-¿Estabas durmiendo? Lamento levantarte. No fue mi intención.

-No estaba durmiendo, Sully... solo que...

-¡Que bueno que despertaste, Tempe¿Quieres comer algo después de un día tan agitado?—le gritó Booth tan fuerte que los aturdió a ambos. Brennan lo miró llena de odio.

-Ah... ¿Estás con Booth¿Durmiendo?

-No es así, Sully... es que...

-Me tengo que marchar, Brennan. Hablamos luego cuando estés menos ocupada y más despierta. Hasta luego.

Brennan apagó el celular pensativa. Booth apareció con comida china. Ella le regaló una mirada de infinito odio. Hacia meses que Sully no llamaba. Comió poco, sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a comer en una cama.

-¿Quién era?

-¿Quién era que?

-¡La persona que llamó a tu celular!—exclamó Booth.

-Era Sully. Se creyó que estaba teniendo algo contigo.

-¡Que ingenuo!—se burló Booth mientras tomaba el control de la televisión y la prendía. Brennan lo siguió mirando.

-Es lo que pensaría yo si estuviera en la casa de su compañero de trabajo y este le pregunta si quiere comer. ¡Por cierto, más me enojaría si me dice que estaba durmiendo!

-¿Sully es gay?

-¡NO, BOOTH!

Se quedaron pensando mientras que Booth reía divertido. Comieron en silencio pero con tensión. El momento se alivió cuando Booth empezó a hablar del caso. Booth comentó inconscientemente que extrañaba a su hijo y de un momento al otro se pusieron a hablar de Parker. Sobre lo que hacían juntos.

-He hablado con el novio de Jocelyn y adivina algo... él era el novio de las dos. De Marie, la nueva victima, y de Jocelyn.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con el asesino?

-Según el sospechoso, él administraba una pagina que no quiso confesar. De ahí las conoció a ambas.

-¿Crees... que es el asesino?

-No me queda ninguna duda.

* * *

Nota: perdona Mary por no haber puesto separadores. Me hace ese error, porque yo siempre le pongo separadores. O a veces me pone todo en cursiva y los lectores mueren mareados!

Bueno, entienden a lo que me refiero con el cambio de Brennan? Pero bueno... tenía ganas de escribir eso.Sin duda, esto jamásjamás jamás jamás jamás pasará en la serie. Es imposible. Pero no es diverttido jugar así al menos¿Para q están los fICS? En fin :) Dedicada a Tj, youknow! jaja xD

Es el último capitulo que copie de mi cuaderno, así que no subiré por unos largoss meses (?)

Pongan como les pareció el cap. Please una critica larga :) no me pongan los puntitos suspendidos o "buen cap, hasta la vista baby" please U.U

Besos :)


End file.
